


cool girl is game

by salvadore



Category: Snotgirl (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat, i mean probably issue 5 is out soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: caroline comes back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alanryves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanryves/gifts).



Caroline goes to the party in the O.C. just to see Lottie.

And what a sight she is. The wind picks up suddenly taking the trailing skirt of her white gown and her long, loose hair, and whips them around so they flow and billow behind her. Her hands clench and she looks so striking. It’s like something out of a movie poster; Lottie looks beautiful, like a vengeful goddess the way she’s stood by the pool where she’d just shoved another girl in. And Caroline thinks, _There’s my girl._

Caroline is there with a plan, but any malicious ideas she has fly out the window when Lottie nearly starts to cry. She's just so relieved to see Caroline, breathless and eagerly reaching for her hand just like she did that night at the bar; it's easy for Caroline to change the plan.

She smiles, scraps malicious intent and decides the horror movie they’re living is Jennifer’s Body, except this time the girls are getting away. 

See, Caroline wants them to hook their pinkie fingers together and hold hands that way. Their on trend bracelets, something with matching charms maybe, will rattle together in sync, and they'll make promises to be best friends forever. 

Caroline kisses Lottie at their own secret after party, and that too is easy. She just leans into Lottie's space and brushes their lips and Lottie is gasping. And Lottie still tastes like champagne, and her lips are sticky with long-lasting gloss. She giggles when they part, cheeks pink, and she bites her lip. 

She says something like, "Wow," and rests her forehead on Caroline's shoulder as she uses the backs of her fingers to press against Caroline's bare stomach. She makes soft sounds with her lips pressed to Caroline's arm. And Caroline shivers.

She nudges Lottie to lift her head, tight feeling not quite butterflies and not quite butterfly-knives in her stomach. There's snot starting to descend from Lottie's nose, and Caroline says, "Oh Snottie," fondly as she wipes it gently away, green snot on her acrylic nail.

Lottie sways toward her, eyes focused low like she can't look away from Caroline's lips. When they kiss again, the tight sharp feeling in Caroline's gut feels like her getting everything she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> hey moanna! i absolutely love snotgirl, and wanted to write at least a little somehing for you after reading your letter and completely agree that tove lo's "cool girl" is spot on for caroline! here's hoping #5 doesnt completely diverge from #lesbian girlfriends possibilities. i hope you have a good yuletide!


End file.
